If Dreams Were Animagi
by ItalieJade
Summary: This is based off of Kamerreon's "If Wishes Were Thestrals". Drabbles from readers' prompts.
1. For Kamerreon

Hello! I admired Kamerreon's "If Wishes Were Thestrals" so much that I asked her permission to use her idea, and asked her for the first pairing and prompt. Send me pairings and prompts and I will write a drabble for it. -Italie :)

Kamerreon wants...  
Pairing: Harry/Viktor Prompt: Perfect Match

For the first time in his life, Harry had found his perfect match in almost everything; he had found it in Viktor Krum. They were both equally famous, they both enjoyed Quidditch, and most of all-they both had a side to themselves that people rarely saw.

People always saw Harry as sweet, even-tempered, and courageous. But in the company of his peers he was quick to anger, vicious, and quite underhanded about getting what he wanted-when he wanted it. Harry knew how to survive and utilized his knowledge to continue living as comfortable a life as he could manage.

Viktor appeared to be surly and unapproachable but in reality he just didn't trust most people enough to let them close. Everyone seemed so fake-wanting to know the famous Seeker, Viktor Krum.

Meeting through the Triwizard Tournament was a godsend for Harry and Viktor. They looked to each other for comfort because they knew that neither would betray the other. They perfectly complimented each other; they were the perfect pair.

They kept in touch over the years; missing the other's presence. Harry was excited for today because he was finally done with Hogwarts and Viktor would be coming to the end of the year feast. Today would be the perfect day to tell Viktor how he felt. He had been thinking about what their future would be like-together, because in his mind, there was no alternative. Yes, today was the day that he would tell Viktor.

Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Viktor enter the Great Hall, but Viktor was not looking at him. Harry's heart broke when he watched Hermoine cross the hall to be embraced by his Viktor. He listened as Viktor got down on one knee and, taking out a small box, told Hermoine that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, because in his mind he couldn't imagine life without her.

Yes, Harry and Viktor were a perfect match in almost everything; just not in love. 


	2. For loli

loli wants...  
Pairing: Harry/Seamus Prompt: Leprechaun

"Seamus and I are together."

"What?"

"When did this happen?"

Harry smiled softly, entwining his hand with Seamus'.

Seamus looked at everyone with a mischievous grin and said, "He caught me."

"What do you mean by 'caught'?" Ron asked, completely baffled.

"I meant exactly what I said. He caught me."

Ron scowled, "Harry, are you sure you're not just confused? I mean tons of girls would love to be with you. Maybe you should give one of them a shot. Romilda Vane has been eyeing you for quite some time."

"I'm not interested in her."

"Well how about Parvati or Lavender. Hell, what about Loony Lovegood?"

"Ron, what is so wrong with me dating Seamus?"

"What is so right about dating him?" Ron thundered back.

Harry stood up, extending his hand to Seamus. They walked away.

"What can I say, Ron. I have a thing for leprechauns."


	3. For Kamerreon II

Kamerreon wants...  
Pairing: Harry/Neville.  
Prompt: Surviving.

The war took its toll on everyone. Not one person was left completely untouched. Some people never recovered from the trauma they witnessed, or the pain they inflicted. Just because it was 'for the greater good' didn't mean someone would feel less guilty about causing pain or ending a life.

Neville Longbottom was one such person; there were some days he wasn't sure if he would ever feel whole again. The guilt of not being able to help everyone at Hogwarts ate away at him. He knew that it would have been impossible to be everywhere at once-but he would have gladly taken everyones' punishments. He would have gladly suffered in their stead. Neville dreamed every night of a different possible outcome; every night he saved someone.

Harry Potter was another person who would never be the same. He would spend each waking moment wondering what he could have done differently in order to save someone. He knew that no one blamed him for their loved ones' deaths, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he survived and they did not.

Harry and Neville both felt guilty about surviving. They both felt pain. They thought that no one could understand what they were going through. But then they found each other; and eventually, they washed away each other's guilt. They had been surviving seperately, but together they were living. 


	4. For Loli II

Loli wants...  
Pairing: Zacharias/Harry.  
Prompt: Gossip Girl.

Harry Potter had a secret; he really enjoyed muggle television. But not just any shows, oh no. Harry was completely devoted to watching Gossip Girl. He knew that if anyone ever found out he would be humilated. The purebloods wouldn't know what the television show was, but they would look down on him for watching muggle tv. Muggleborns would giggle and smirk at him in the halls, as if to say 'I know your dirty little secret.' It was a toss up with halfbloods.

Harry liked to think that he could deal with all of that. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he could deal. He was more worried about a certain person finding out about his guilty pleasure.

Zacharias Smith was Harry Potter's biggest critic. He analyzed every aspect of Harry's life and always had an opinion on something. The Hufflepuff didn't actually seem all that Hufflepuff-ish. He was rude and terribly unpleasant at times.

Despite all that, Harry valued Zacharias greatly. Zacharias questioned him at every turn, and it kept him grounded. He was rude and unpleasant to Harry, which kept him from believing he was 'God's gift to the world'. Harry knew that Zacharias respected him but he wouldn't put it against him to use his secret as leverage.

Harry wasn't sure he could bear to see just what his crush would do with that leverage. 


	5. For My Good Friend Sarah

Sarah wants...  
Pairing: Harry/Draco.  
Prompt: School house rivalry.

"Okay, so here is how it's going to go..." Draco started, looking at Harry seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes; Draco was such a drama queen.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong, Draco. Even if something did, no one would ever believe we were working together with this. Everyone thinks we have a house rivalry going on. Stop worrying."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want everything to go perfectly."

"It will. I promise." Harry reassured, kissing Draco softly. "I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you."

Draco looked up at Harry, moving into his arms.

"Prove it." 


	6. For Frenchie

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I have been training for a new job and was unable to find the time to sit down and brainstorm what I wanted to do for this fic. I have one more chapter I hope to get done tonight and posted, and after that I have no pairings or prompts. So if you are reading this and doing a story alert please review! I need pairings and prompts to keep this alive. Thanks!-Italie

Frenchie wants...  
Pairing: Marcus/Harry.  
Prompt: Cross-dressing.

I could spend eternity only admiring him. He was beautiful; he was always so damn beautiful.

I knew that he would never be mine; he was destined for another. In my mind though, I am the only one truly worthy of his affections. I, Marcus Flint, am the only man who can fully appreciate every individual aspect of him. No one else watches him like I do.

He is to be married to another tomorrow. I will have to sit in the audience as an unimportant member, and watch as he is given to another who will never love him. Fate is so cruel as to give away the one I love. I was never given the proper chance to woo him. I am considered too ugly to be with someone so beautiful. I suppose you could say that I have a face only a mother could love. While he, he has a face that everyone loves to gaze upon, so lovely. It was then that I decided to gaze upon him one last time before he bacame a married man.

He looked so wonderful, sitting in the bath amongst his closest friends. It would take a trained observer to notice the unhappy glint in his eye as he talked of his upcoming wedding.

"So do you really have to wear a dress tomorrow, Harrison?" His friends giggled.

He looked so annoyed. "Of course I do. It's tradition, and I would be foolish to not follow tradition. Besides, Oliver wouldn't look good in the dress and he isn't the submissive either. Don't ask stupid questions."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Suddenly, I was surrounded by guards and everyone in the bath was trying desperately to cover up. I had been caught gazing upon the unclothed bodies of the submissives; it was a grave offense.

"Wait!" Harrison yelled, before they could haul me off. He ran forward, covering up with a robe as he went.

He looked at me serenely, as though he knew why I was there. And maybe he did. Maybe he felt as I did; like he was going to lose his soul mate.

"I'm sorry that there is nothing I can do for you. By the time my wedding takes place, you will have long since been executed for this." He placed his hand on my cheek, caressing my face softly. "We cannot be together now," he whispered, "but I promise to find you in the next life. We will be together then. Promise me that." I nodded, even though I knew it would not happen. History was bound to repeat itself in each life; I would never get my chance with him. I could hope, but I'm not an optimist. He burned so brightly, while I was a dim light that was on the verge of being extinguished. We would never be together.

That single truth made my heart hurt. 


	7. For MoonxStar

MoonxStar wants...  
Pairing: Cedric/Harry.  
Prompt: Heaven.

"You need to leave me alone. I'm not interested, Ginny."

"But, Harry!"

He whirled around, facing the girl who was following him. "Back. Off." Harry warned, "Before I make you."

"Harry, don't you think you should give Ginny a chance? I think you guys would be perfect for each other."

Harry scoffed, "Well I didn't ask you what you thought, now did I, Hermoine?" His friend flinched, still unaccustomed to his legendary temper.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Ron yelled, face flushed in anger.

"Here comes Ron to the rescue. Hasn't anyone told you that demanding things gets you nowhere?" Harry taunted. "Maybe if you ask me nicely, well no-even that won't work."

"What's your problem?"

Harry turned around to face them, cold fury in his eyes. "My problem is all of you! Everyone expected me to save them, and I did! I gave this world EVERYTHING! And yet, you still want more. Well guess what? I have nothing left for any of you! Stop trying to force me to live the rest of my life the way you want it. I'm not a puppet to the Wizarding World anymore. I survived, Ron! I survived! I am still here and I owe the people nothing! You are all in my debt, not the other way around. Remember that next time you think you can demand something of me!"

Harry turned around to walk away, "We didn't know you felt that way, mate."

"How could you? You never stopped to take notice of how I felt. Unless you wanted something from me, then you paid attention real well. The only people who care about me are in Heaven right now, as far as I know." He waved without looking back, apparating away to his flat.

Later that night, he received a visitor. He opened the door to come face to face with Cedric Diggory. Cedric enveloped him in a hug, "I care, Harry. I'll give you everything; you don't have to give anymore. I'll take care of you, Hufflepuff's promise."

Harry gave him a teary smile, "Okay." 


	8. For HP Slash Luv

HP Slash Luv wants...  
Pairing: Remus/Harry.  
Prompt: Shopping.

"...so were you thinking metal? Or we have something in oak. Maybe pine?"

All day it had been like this. He had spent the whole day being asked questions about what he would prefer. Truthfully, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was numb. He wanted someone else to decide all these things for him.

"Now I understand that you are shopping for two today, would you like to hear about our discounts?" Harry nodded absentmindedly.

He wanted someone to sweep in and take care of everything. He had had enough with making decisions. There was just too much to decide and he couldn't bear to think about it-because all he could think about was why he was there in the first place.

"...Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Would you also like to hear about the different processes we do here?"

No one was coming to help him. There was no one left to help him with this. He had already buried everyone else.

"...we have many brochures on different services we recommend..."

He wanted to break down. He so badly wanted to cry and scream-but he couldn't. He had to take care of everything.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, we will have everything ready for you on Saturday if you just sign here.."

Today was Saturday finally. Today was their funeral. Today was the day that Harry Potter had to bury his last remaining family-alone. Today was the day that Harry Potter buried his husband, Remus, and their five year old son. Today was the day Harry's heart and soul were ripped to pieces-irreparable pieces. He just wanted to die.


	9. For Kamerreon III

Kamerreon wants...  
Pairing: Harry/James.  
Prompt: Forever.

"You're not real. You're not real." Harry rocked back and forth on the floor. "Y-you need to go away, away. Far, far away."

The man sat calmly next to Harry, reaching to cup his face. "Baby, don't you want me here? I promised you I would stay-forever."

Harry swatted at the man's hand. He ran his fingers through his hair-and pulled. "No. no. no. no! You can't stay. You can't-not here. Not here!"

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real..." The man got up and circled around Harry.

"You can say it as many times as you want, but it won't make it true. I'm here, Harry, for you. And I'm not going anywhere." The man smiled cruelly. "I will never leave. I will never stop wanting you. You asked me to stay forever. And I am. Forever is a really long time, isn't it Harry? Guess you should have thought about that."

The man stopped circling Harry, coming to a stop in front of him. "Get up!" Harry continued his mantra, rocking back and forth. "I said GET UP!" Harry flinched, standing up quickly. The man looked him up and down. "You've gotten so beautiful over the years, Harry. So very beautiful. I think it's time to take what's mine." He grabbed Harry's face and pulled it towards his own, their lips meeting harshly. The man pushed Harry onto the bed, climbing on top to prevent him from moving.

Harry struggled to get the man off of him. He thrashed wildly, yelling and screaming as loud as he could. "Nurse! Nurse! NURSE! HELP ME!"

The people in white rushed into his room. "Get him off of me! Make him go away! Please! Please! Please!"

"Shh, Harry, it's okay. There is no one here. Just take your meds and whoever it is will disappear. I promise."

"Harry, who did you see in the room with you today?" The psychiatrist asked, pen poised to take notes.

"My father." 


	10. Chapter 10

This is to make up for my last four depressing drabbles. I was in a mood last night when I wrote them. No one asked for this pairing or anything, but I heard "Unintended" by Muse and was inspired. So enjoy and remember to review!-Italie :)

Blaise/Harry.

"I think we should be together; I really think we can make this work."

"Just hear me out, okay?" He sighed, "I know that we haven't been the closest of friends until recently. I know that we hit a rough patch for a while there. But everything is okay now, and I want more. I want anything you can give me; and I promise to give you everything, every fiber of my being. I love you, I love you so damn much. Please give me a chance."

"You hurt me. How do I know it won't happen again, Blaise?"

"I can't promise it won't happen again, Harry. We are both stubborn and we both like to argue. I say stupid things when I'm angry, and I know it hurts you. But I love you, and I will always be there after every argument ready to make it up to you." Blaise gathered Harry into his arms, holding him tight. "I will always cherish every aspect of you. I will always be attentive to your needs. I promise I will always be there when you need me, and I will take care of you forever. We will fight every other day, but I will never leave you."

"It won't be easy, will it?" Harry turned around in Blaise's arms, gazing out the window at the snowy grounds.

Blaise pressed soft kisses to his neck, "No, the best relationships never are."

Harry smiled softly. "I am always up for a challenge." 


	11. For Frenchie II

Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update but I just started a new job in June and have been doing training for it all summer...and of course, as always, life issues kept getting in the way. I'm just getting over some of them, so my works might reflect it a lot and some of this is actually my own experience. I'm actually going to include my latest status update into this chapter too because I think it fits quite well. :) -Italie

Frenchie wants...  
Pairing: James/Sirius.  
Prompt: Sorry.

The first step is admitting you have a problem; I think that one's always the hardest. It doesn't matter how big or small the issue is, admitting it is not something you want to do. If you admit that something is a problem, then you have to acknowledge it and work through it; you can't just shove it away in a corner and ignore it anymore. Admitting you have a problem means admitting that you need help.

And I need help.

It's taken me two years to admit that I have a problem. I tried to handle things on my own and for a while, I thought I was doing pretty good. In fact, I think I was pretty close to healing. But then, he came into my life and now I think he's the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. My faith in humans was almost restored, and he just had to come crashing into my life and shatter all of my carefully constructed faith.

Life, for me, has never been easy in the slightest. I spend each day dodging one issue after another, and as soon as one is solved then another pops right up. I've learned to cope quite well, but he threw me for a loop completely and utterly.

I met James at a club. He came up to me and just started...dancing. I remember wondering why someone so hot would even bother with me but I figured that I shouldn't tempt fate by asking so I just went with it. We danced together until the club closed and I assumed I wouldn't see him again after that. So it was pretty funny that I ran into him soon after that.

I am a strong believer in that everything happens for a reason. So I thought that running into James was a good sign; that things really were getting better. We talked almost every day after that and even though he had some flaws, I was still willing to meet up with him.

I got there and met all of his friends and had a great time that night. I don't remember much of it though; half a bottle of tequila will do that to you. James took advantage of that. We messed around that night and when I woke up the next morning, that was one of the only things I actually remembered. I left later that day to go home, with the promise that I would come back and visit again soon.

I didn't hear much from him after that. He seemed pretty distant and then his friend started talking to me and flirting. I ended up finding out from his friend that he wanted nothing to do with me and hadn't since before I even came to visit. Of course I confronted James about this. He confirmed it.

Finding out that I had been strung along for so long and had been wasting my time brought about a lot of conflicting emotions. My head housed a cacophony of things, and all I wanted to do was silence all of the noise.

I've spent most days in an alcohol-induced haze. I've pushed everything aside so that I could wrap myself in the numbness that alcohol brings. But the alcohol isn't helping anymore. The junk food isn't helping anymore. Not even watching Friends is helping anymore. I can no longer hide and be numb. The worst thing is knowing he isn't sorry and never will be.

Everything is in the past now. I was pissed off at myself and everyone else, and I'm still feeling somewhat hostile. I was hurt enough that I was ready to binge on junk food and alcohol and watch 'Friends' and never face anyone or anything. But you know what? I put down the fucking Cheetos and I am going to face the day.

"My name is Sirius Black and I am an alcoholic." 


End file.
